


Dreamer.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [120]
Category: nonfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: She dreams sometimes.Not always.But sometimes.





	Dreamer.

**Author's Note:**

> .

Once upon a time there was a little girl who wanted it all. She spent a long time building herself up in the world. Over this time, she gained many things. Experience, power, love... But none of these things were real.

For a while, she tried to ignore it. Of course they weren’t real. It was just... experimentation. Fun. But really? She wanted to believe it. The world she owned was so beautiful and fantastic, so different from her reality. And she hated that the one thing she wanted to do most was the only one she couldn’t.

Escape from her little corner of life and enter a new reality, one where she was something. She constantly thought about this. Suicide played on the back of her mind. Reality flickered in and faded away in time to her fantasies. Every voice was perfectly imagined, every face beautifully replicated. She had control in every situation, no matter what it was. Nothing scared her. No one could hurt her. It was paradise.

And she hated it. So much. Not being able to think. Not being able to feel. She didn’t like being different. She didn’t like being so... weird. She wanted to be like the other little girls who wanted it all. They dreamed until they forgot, and made something for themselves. Her problem was that she didn’t forget. 

One day, she decided to do something drastic. Erase everything.

But it didn’t work. She loved her friends in the better reality too much. So instead, she began to embrace her identity. Not just in the other world though. She accepted herself in her own world too. And she never let those dreams become her reality. Her own life was the one that mattered in the end.

The moral of this story? Don’t get too caught up in your head. It’ll make you believe in things that aren’t real until you can’t tell what is.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Story with a moral.
> 
> Original Number- 204.


End file.
